pelle_politibilfandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Sykebil
(Sally The Ambulance in English, pronounced "Saw-lee Seek-beel") is a character in the 1993-1997 Norwegian children's TV series Pelle Politibil. She is 2nd in the cast list to Pelle and Rikhard, being the deuteragonist of the series. She is voiced by Guri Jonsson in Season 1 of the TV series and Marit Andreassen in the last 2. Appearance Sally is a Mercedes ambulance in all 3 seasons of the TV series, however her model differs in each. She is a 1974 Mercedes 230.6 W114 in Season 1, a 1980 Mercedes W123 in Season 2, and a 1969 Mercedes 230 W114 in Season 3. The bottom half of her is painted red while her upper half is painted white. Sally's roof and rear door have "AMBULANSE" (meaning "AMBULANCE" in Norwegian) lettering printed on them. Her irises are simple blue ovals, although in Seasons 1 and 2 her headlights are covered with white tape to simulate her scleras. This is removed in Season 3 however, and her irises are more detailed along with gaining black pupils. She also has long black eyelashes just above her eyes/headlights. Sally has two blue beacons and a siren speaker on the front of her roof, just above the word "AMBULANSE", however her W123 Season 2 version has an additional beacon on the rear right of her roof. Her registration plates read "SALLY", her name. Behavior Sally is generally friendly. She doesn't really like her job as an ambulance very much, due to all the suffering she has to see, she does however treasure those she loves, especially Pelle as he is her boyfriend. Sally is however shown to be quite skittish (AKA easily scared) at times. Appearances Pelle Politibil (TV Series) Sally appears in almost every single episode of the TV series with the exception of 4, alongside her driver, Janne. Season 1 Pelle Politibil Får En Venn ("Pelle The Police Car Gets A Friend") Sally is first seen in this episode of Pelle Politibil along with her driver Janne, though they are not focused on and do not appear for the rest of the episode. Sally is parked at the curb as Pelle and Rikhard are coming down the street, and shortly after Janne comes out of a nearby building, gets in Sally, and drives off. Pelle Blir Syk ("Pelle Gets Sick") This is the first episode that Sally and Janne have any effect on the story, appearing shortly after Pelle breaks down. They give him and Richard a tow to the local garage, where he gets fixed up along with Sally getting a couple repairs herself. After his repairs are finished Richard drives Pelle outside, where Sally is sitting. Sally and Pelle start talking back and forth with each other, where Pelle gets to know her. She and Janne then drive off, not to be seen again in the episode. Tyven/Pelle Blir Bortført ("Thief/Being Abducted") Sally and Janne once again appear. They are first seen driving along a deserted street at night, having heard the call that Lange-Leif put out about Pelle being stolen. They are later seen driving along the very street Richard is on. He runs in front of Sally to get her and Janne to stop and explains that Pelle has been stolen. Janne offers him a ride to go look for him. Sally discovers she can use her radio to call Pelle and ask him where he is, which also allows Richard to give advice to him. Richard, Janne, and Sally all keep looking for Pelle until they finally find him and his carjacker, Tasse, in an open field in the middle of nowhere. Sally and Janne escort Pelle and Richard back to town, where Pelle, instead of sleeping outside as he did in the beginning of the episode, is allowed to sleep with Sally in her garage, and thus out of the cold and safe from thieves like Tasse. Sally is last seen sleeping with Pelle during Lars and Lure's song. Festen ("Feast") The episode starts off with Sally and Pelle in Sally's garage. After Richard and Janne say good morning to them, they are told that they must go out and look for the mayor's lost horse and rooster that have disappeared. Sally bets that she'll find the horse first, but Pelle disagrees, saying that he'll find the horse first by using his high beams. After Pelle and Sally part ways it is unknown where Sally and Janne go. They were however nearby when Richard called for their help, as they showed up almost instantly after he called. While Pelle escorted the horse through town Sally transported the rooster on her stretcher. After returning the mayor's horse and rooster, Pelle and Sally get dressed up for the opening of a new sports arena. When they arrive the mayor makes a speech, saying how if it weren't for them the day could have been a sad one for her. She declares them the heroes of the day. As Lars and Lure, the prison orchestra, sing a song to the crowd, Sally joins in by sounding her siren. The last time Sally is seen in the episode is at the end when she's with Pelle in her garage. Season 2 Krangel Og Spetakkel ("Argument And Litter") Sally is first seen in the narrator's opening narration, then she is seen later watching TV at night with Pelle. Sally switches the channel from a police-related show to a surgery show that's more up her alley, much to Pelle's chagrin. The next day Sally and Janne are late showing up for a date with Pelle and Richard. When their owners head inside the café, Pelle and Sally start talking together, discussing whether Rikhard and Janne will get back together again, (as they argued earlier) eventually turning to insulting and threatening one another. Pelle and Sally get so angry they blare their sirens at each other, causing their owners to take notice and run outside, wondering what's wrong. Janne attempts to drive Sally back to the garage, but she refuses to be in the same room with Pelle. Sally and Janne then have to leave to go help a nearby city that doesn't have any ambulances, thus marking their disappearance from future episodes. Belønninga ("Reward") Sally and Janne finally return from their trip in this episode, showing up near the end just as the city is about to unveil a brand new Mercedes ambulance. Pelle is very happy to have Sally back, as is Richard with Janne. Season 3 Den Store Bølgen ("The Big Wave") This season has both Sally and Janne getting heavily involved with the plot. The first scene where Sally appears is with Pelle in her garage, where they are greeted by Janne and Rikhard. After Rikhard tells Pelle they will be moving everything from the old police station to the new one, Pelle begs for Sally and Janne to help. Janne however tells him that they must stay on duty and thus cannot join the parade. Pelle reluctantly agrees with Janne, after which he and Rikhard part ways with Sally and Janne as they have their duty to do as well. The next time Sally is seen is right after Janne receives a letter from an organization called "The Ambulance Company", who claim to be the ones who are going to take over Sally but in reality it's all just a plot to steal her. She talks about it with Sally, and upon hearing what kind of letter is it Sally becomes very frightened. Janne tries to reassure her that she will never be stolen. Sally is not seen again until the very end of the episode, where she and Janne are told by Pelle and Rikhard about the two Ambulance Company guys that Pelle encountered. That scares Sally and Janne enough that they show the letter to Pelle and Rikhard, which ends the episode. Skurkene Kommer ("The Villains Are Coming") Sally first appears when Pelle and Rikhard stop by Janne's house to tell her and Sally their new duty as UP-police, which means they'll be out of the city and away from both of them for a while. Before he and Pelle leave Rikhard goes into the house to get his toothbrush and then departs with Pelle. Sally next appears about halfway through the episode, right after a music video that Pelle and Rikhard are in. Sally asks Janne if she thinks that Pelle is cheating on her with other more beautiful cars. Sally worries that she might lose Pelle to those other cars, not remembering that Pelle and Rikhard have an important job to do and thus Pelle does not have time to cheat on her even if he wanted to. As she sulks, she spots the two Ambulance Company guys Pelle and Rikhard told them about in the previous episode. Sally immediately begins to panic and frantically tells Janne to get both of them out of sight. Acting quick, Janne parks Sally inside her garage and locks her front door, then hides in the garage with Sally. The two Ambulance Company guys come by and, after knocking on Janne's front door and getting no response, yell "Janne! We know you're there!" up to her upstairs window, all while Sally and Janne hide in Sally's garage. One of the guys calls Janne on her cellphone, and she listens as they are leaving a message, stating that this is her last chance to turn Sally over to them. After making sure that they left, Janne tells Sally they have 5 hours, or until 8:00 PM that day, to make a plan to outwit The Ambulance Company guys. Near the end of the episode Pelle tries calling Sally with his radio, but Janne doesn't pick up the phone for fear of it being The Ambulance Company on the other end. Sally is last seen having her mirror loosened by Janne as part of their plan. Leteaksjonen ("Exploration Campaign") Sally only has a brief but very important appearance in this episode. She first appears as she and Janne are getting ready to meet with the Ambulance Company guys from the previous episode and put their plan to thwart them into action. As the guys look Sally over Janne lies to them, telling them that she's tired of having to spend all the money she earns on her job to fix Sally. The guys then consider lowering the price some. However, they soon change their mind about taking Sally over once Janne tells them that Sally has an infectious disease called "Ambulancus Resus Minus", even when she offers to let them have Sally for free. Sally makes her mirror fall off to help add credence to Janne's claim. The guys finally leave when Janne rolls up her sleeve revealing a series of red rashes on her arm, supposedly from Sally's "disease", however they tell Janne they're planning on taking over Sally the next day, provided she's repaired. Neither Sally nor Janne are seen again in the episode after that, with the exception of Pelle mentioning Sally's name when he receives a call on his radio. Tyven ("Thief") Much like the previous episode Sally only has a small but semi-important role in this episode. She is first seen sleeping in her garage at night when Pelle and Rikhard finally make it back from their job as UP-police. Pelle tries rousing Sally but she insists she wants to sleep and tells Pelle to wait until morning. The next morning Sally is the first one to be woken up by the alarm. She expresses delight at finding Pelle back with her, Pelle replies that he tried to talk to her last night but she wanted to sleep instead. Sally says that she must have talked while she was sleeping. She then tells Pelle about the Ambulance Company guys and how they tried to steal her while he and Rikhard were gone. Sally is not seen in the episode again after that. Arrestasjonen/Pelle's Bursdag ("The Arrest/Pelle's Birthday") In this episode Sally arguably plays her biggest role in the series. Sally is first seen arriving with everyone else to celebrate Pelle's birthday at the police station, with bows on her roof just like in Festen. After measuring the wide of the station entrance Rikhard decides it's too narrow for Sally to fit through after they try and move her inside, meaning that she must stay outside and watch. Afterwards the mayor arrives and makes a speech, announcing that Pelle and Sally will have their own garage underneath the police station. Just then the two Ambulance Company guys run up to Sally and attempt to steal her. Thankfully Rikhard and the other officers of the Norwegian Police Service are on the job and apprehend the suspects before they can drive Sally away. Janne then goes and gets her and Sally's present, which is a medical kit. They are both grateful to Pelle, Rikhard, and all the other officers. After Lars and Lure sing a song for the crowd, with everyone joining in and dancing, Pelle and Sally are back in her garage, with Pelle's new police dog. After saying goodnight to Rikhard and Janne, Sally talks with Pelle about who is to let the dog out if he needs to. Pelle says he will, and then remarks their garage is a great place for both of them to live. Sally agrees, and then tells Pelle she loves him and that they'll be together forever. Pelle says the same to her, thus ending the episode and the series. Pelle Politibil (books) Blir Jula Avlyst? ("Is Christmas Cancelled?") Sally is a central character in this story, being stolen by the Ambulance Company guys after they're released from prison during Christmas. She also appears on the cover along with Rikhard and Pelle. Thankfully everyone sees the chase going on and calls the police. Janne manages to both grab onto Sally's hood before the crooks take off with her and slow down the thieves with a can of red spray paint she just happened to have in her pocket, using it to cover Sally's windshield so they can't see where they're going. Rikhard and Pelle then arrive on the scene, and the crooks are promptly arrested and taken away. Trivia *It is unknown what hospital Sally and her driver Janne work it, if she even works at a hospital to begin with. The most likely one would be Bodø's Nordland Hospital. (formerly known as Nordland Central Hospital) Bodø was the city in which Pelle Politibil was filmed. *Sally has worn bows on her roof in two episodes, Festen and Arrestasjonen/Pelle's Burgsdag. They are white with small red polka dots, however from far away the colors blend together to make pink. **Coincidentally her main body colors are red and white as well, which can also be mixed to form pink. *One way to tell that Sally is a different model of Mercedes ambulance is to look at her roof. If the roof has a Rescueline logo it's her W123 version, the others do not have the logo. Another way to tell is by looking at her siren speaker: if it's square it's her Season 1 version, her other versions have round speakers. Sally's mirror arrangement, the shape of her beacons, and her auxiliary lamps also differ by season depending on what version is used. Her Season 3 version had mirrors mounted on her hood, plus one mounted on her left door, while her other two versions had the mirrors mounted only on her doors. Sally's beacons were rounded at the top with white bases in Season 1, a more traditional cylindrical shape with black bases in Season 2, and were slightly smaller in Season 3 but otherwise the same as Season 2. She had blue auxiliary lamps mounted between her headlights and grill in Season 1, most likely meant to represent emergency flashers, the same blue lamps but mounted in front of her grille along with two additional white grille-mounted lamps (mounted on the inner sides of the blue ones) in Season 2, and in Season 3 Sally had the same auxiliary lamps as in Season 1 but white. *Sally has almost never moved by herself in the series, unlike Pelle. She has only blinked twice, first in Pelle Blir Syk and then Krangel Og Spetakkel. *Sally like Pelle has number/license plates bearing her name, written in the font Balloon. *Season 1 Sally and Season 3 Sally were apparently both rented for filming by NRK from a company called Rana Gruber AS, based only a couple miles away from where the show was shot, who as of 2016 still own Season 3 Sally. It is unknown what happened to her other 2 versions, though there is a possibility that her Season 2 model was an actual ambulance in service that NRK borrowed for filming, and thus would have been returned to the hospital that operated it, only to be retired and most likely scrapped years later. *Sally along with her driver Janne cameoed in Får En Venn, but were not formally introduced until Pelle Blir Syk, and were not seen at all in På Besøk I Barnehagen. *Sally has an American-style wail-yelp siren, unlike Pelle who has a standard European hi-lo siren. Unlike Pelle however Sally uses her siren in only two episodes; Festen and Krangel Og Spetakkel. *Sally and her driver Janne were present for most of the series, only not appearing in På Besøk I Barnehagen, Tyvjakta, Pelle Rømmer and Pelle Får En Idé. This absence is never explained for På Besøk I Barnehagen, but it's most likely because Pelle and Richard simply didn't cross paths with her and Janne. It's explained in Krangel Og Spetakkel that Sally and Janne have to go somewhere, thus explaining their absence from much of Season 2. They return from their trip in Belønninga, which is consequently the last episode of Season 2, meaning Sally was only seen for two episodes, the shortest time she ever appeared in a season. *Season 3 is the only season where Sally and Janne appeared at least once in every episode, they were gone for most of Season 2 and didn't appear in På Besøk I Barnehagen (Season 1 episode). *Sally and Janne only appeared in the beginning of Tyven, and then were not seen for the rest of the episode, marking their shortest appearance in an episode to date, not counting På Besøk I Barnehagen, Tyvjakta, Pelle Rømmer and Pelle Får En Idé, where they didn't appear at all. *It is unknown why Sally did not appear in the 2002 movie or either of the CGI movies, but perhaps in-universe the city had scrapped or retired her by then. *Sally appears to have the same Sonab radio as Pelle, since the mic Rikhard speaks into in Pelle Blir Bortført appears to be the same one as Pelle's mic. Gallery Pelle Politibil (TV series) Pelle Blir Syk Sally_Season_1_(7).jpg|Sally and Pelle having some repairs done. Sally_Season_1_(8).jpg|Sally meeting Pelle for the first time outside the garage. Festen Sally_Season_1_(11).jpg|Sally waiting outside an abandoned barn with Janne and Richard as Pelle investigates inside. Sally_Season_1_(15).jpg|Sally and Pelle inside their garage after attending a festival. Den Store Bølgen Sally_Season_3_(4).jpg|Sally with Janne as they talk about a letter Janne just received in the mail from two "Ambulance Company" guys who are planning to steal Sally. Skurkene Kommer Sally_Season_3_(5).jpg|Sally with Pelle and Janne. Tyv Sally_Season_3_(9).jpg|The two "Ambulance Company" guys looking Sally over as Janne speaks with them nervously. Sally_Season_3_(10).jpg|One of the "Ambulance Company" guys inspecting Sally's grille and Mercedes-Benz hood ornament. Sally_Season_3_(11).jpg|One of the "Ambulance Company" guys checking out his hair in one of Sally's mirrors, much to her chagrin. Arrestasjonen/Pelle's Burgsdag Sally_Season_3_(13).jpg|The officers of the Bodø Police Department helping to push Sally inside the station. Sally_Season_3_(14).jpg|Sally waiting anxiously at the entrance of the new Bodø Police Station. Sally_Season_3_(15).jpg|Another shot of Sally waiting at the entrance. Sally_Season_3_(16).jpg|Janne making sure Sally is okay after the two "Ambulance Company" guys tried to steal her. Sally_Season_3_(17).jpg|Sally with Pelle in their garage in the final scene in the series. Misc Pelle_Politibil_Blir_Jula_Avlyst.jpeg|Sally on the cover of the Pelle Politibil book "Blir Jula Avlyst?", meaning "Is Christmas Cancelled?" in Norwegian. Note the "SALLY SYKEBIL" lettering in place of "AMBULANSE" on her original TV Series version, along with Sally lacking the eyelashes she had in the series. File:Sally_book.png|Sally from the cover of the aforementioned book File:Sally_circa_2016.jpg|Season 3 Sally at Rana Gruber AS, circa 2016 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters